tf_fanversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Megatron (Melete)
Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. A Gladiator turned Tyrant. Rousing, rallying words that once inspired now terrorise and strike fear in everyone. Even to those who once followed them. How the mighty fall. Personality You'd never believe dear, old, Megatron was once quite innocent and naive to the world. Yet to understand why he lived a life of continual fighting, merely basking in the praise it gave him. However, that day is long, long, loooong gone. Megatron is cruel, selfish and consumed by an endless desire for power to the point where even logic, rationale and plain common sense barely factor into his mind. In fact, the only time he might listen is when something is likely to kill him, then he'll only turn to save his own cowardly hide. A violent sociopathic psychopath, he earns both of those titles easily, this grey beast barely blinks at the concept of carpet bombing entire cities of the very planet he once swore to rule and make great again. History Megatron was once a nameless gladiator, yet to 'earn' a name, his entire life was spent obliviously working his way up through digging for useful things, making weapons and fighting others for the scraps of food they were allowed. Unaware that it was not like this everywhere else. His worldview came into question when he became sharply aware of the problems he'd been so in the dark about when a new 'Gladiator' was brought in. Megatron noticed, like many others, their frame was useless for the heavy duty work and he learnt that the mech was here willingly to gather irrefutable evidence of this corruption and bring it to public attention. This new guy, Magnificus, told him stories, told him and others these tales about people using their talents in many different ways, the legends of the Thirteen Primes and the beautiful city of Iacon. It was through these tales he decided that when he earned his name through the Kaon 'tradition' of winning his first gladiator match he would take on the name Megatron, because those that fall can rise back up again. He put this to work by becoming more rebellious and fighting out against the stricter laws in the seedy underbelly of Kaon. He got people following his lead too, yet somehow this seemed to win him favour, A scientist named Shockwave seemed to think this showed promise within him and he was brought to the gladiator pits. Magnificus was proud of his friend albeit saddened he was now reduced to a life of permanently fighting. Megatron was damn good at it however and soon got the name he wished for. Through his victories and fights, he could howl his mantra to the crowds. Their cheers fuelling him, expanding his ego and getting trickles of his word out to Cybertron society. As he fought Megatron saw more and more "wronged" citizens amongst the Kaonites, he saw more supporters for his cause, more people to help him in his beliefs. If they did not listen when confronted peacefully as the mecha in the mines had told him, then he will make them listen to his fists. Shockwave helped him with words and new weapons, the weaponry was apparently why he was here in the first place but now he too was a loyal follower, truly his words were powerful to have swayed over such a smart scientist, a scientist who even told him that yes, his words were reaching the outer world and many more people were listening to the gladiators words and sending praise among other things. Notably, this included an anonymous gift. His fusion cannon, mysteriously engraved with the words "Keep your promise, and I will be a faithful follower - S.S." and a strange quiet mecha who took a liking to Rumble and Frenzy. Magnificus, however, liked it less and less. The mecha he befriended was gone, or maybe wasn't even there at all just hidden behind ignorance and obliviousness. Magnificus was ready to take his findings to Cybertron and inform them of how Megatron really was. Until he was discovered by Shockwave that is. The 'traitor' was brought to Megatron, who decided to make a message out of his 'old friend'. The two were put into the gladiator pits where Megatron slaughtered the weaker bot holding his head up high as a message to anyone else who sought to turn on him. Obey or be destroyed. Megatron and his forces immediately broke out and spread across Cybertron and it turned bad overnight, ruthlessly shredding anyone around them and sending the planet into its downward spiral of despair. All while Megatron laughed, laughed at the sight of his enemies fleeing and people trembling before him. Events carry out almost the same as Season 1 and 2 of G1. Like his grand, destructive, scheming mind had paused Megatrons goal is to collect and control energy in what he claims to be his path to galactic domination, yet he seems incompetent enough to never get what he wants, instead stubbornly dragging out the fighting as if declaring there will be no hope, no future, no end until either he wins, dies or Cybertron is extinct. The biggest advancement Megatron ever made in the war for millions upon millions of years was to return to Cybertron and use their amassed energy to force the Autobots off the planet and take it for themselves. Yet despite the victory, Megatron was not satisfied and couldn't bring himself to stop there, not when there were more lambdroids waiting to be slaughtered. Thus Megatron invaded an Autobot ship, killing its crew and taking it to their base on Earth. He got his wish and engaged in a final showdown with Optimus Prime. "One shall stand, one shall fall" Too bad they both fell. Megatron fell prey to his own scheming commanders as they gleefully got rid of the crazed tyrant. Floating through space, no energy, no help to heal internal wounds, Megatron was sentenced to a long, slow and painful descent into the Well of Allsparks. Or so he thought. A colossal, heaving, pulsating mass took interest in the floating morsel and offered it a chance at power. Ignoring the fearful pleas of other half-dead Decepticons as they begged and wailed for their leader not to listen to the abomination, Megatron was easily cowed by the promise of more power and the delight of revenge. A membranous cavern opened up in the mass's side and the many were sucked in. Megatron died, succumbing to his injuries before the upgrades could even begin, his spark sizzling out as he was slowly aware of veins and wires entering his body painfully as he was submerged in something. But that's fine, it's not like Unicron specified how, or exactly who would be getting the chance at promised power. Megatron is dead; long live Galvatron. Notes/Extra * Imagine every bad leader rolled into one selfish, cruel form and that's this guy. * He is 39ft, 7 inches tall. * His form is a mix of his TFP self and G1 self with a small dash of his TFA design. * If not obvious, his fusion cannon was actually created by Starscream. Shame Megatron repaid him with nothing but abuse. Then again that's how he repaid all of his followers. * His behaviour almost made Soundwave quit the Decepticons. * He takes joy in manipulating his soldiers to either fight each other for his own amusement or be more and more submissive to him. * Rumble and Frenzy were the second most common targets behind Starscream for his physical abuse. * He died before mutating, meaning Galvatron mutated from his corpse, not from Megatron himself although it's possible some leftover embers from Megatrons spark may have been used to kindle Galvatrons. The implications of this and the 'familial implications' of this are not known as Galvatron does not want to be linked to him. Category:Melete Cluster